Ramen Recommendations
is the forty-fifth chapter in the Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san manga series. Summary Happy with how things turned out after her first encounter with Koizumi-san, Ogawa Noa of class C meets with her after school to ask for recommendations on ramen. She immediately declines her request, to which Noa presses on by saying that Koizumi-san's friend Yuu had told her that Koizumi-san is extremely knowledgeable about ramen. Koizumi-san denies Yuu is even her friend, and tells Noa that she is not very knowledgeable about ramen and is rather average, despite what Yuu said. Koizumi-san then bluntly tells her that she detests the very idea of recommending ramen, which gives Noa the impression that she does not want to talk to her. Meanwhile, Yuu, Misa, and Jun secretly observe the two from a distance, and watch in astonishment at how cold Koizumi-san is towards Noa. She asks Noa a series of rapid-fire questions that need to be addressed before she can even make a single suggestion, which includes: whether or not Noa is eating alone, when and where she is eating, what soup or toppings does she like and not like, the shape and thickness of the noodle, what kind of shop atmosphere she likes, if there is a side dish involved, and whether or not it is tsukemen or abura soba is included. The questions perplex Noa, and as she attempts to answer just a few of Koizumi-san's requested items, she excuses herself and runs away. Yuu and her friends who are still watching the two of them are dumbfounded. The next day after school, Noa calls for Koizumi-san again with bated breath, this time prepared to answer her questions: She wants to eat Shoyu ramen, and even though she does not know exactly what kind of soup she wants, anything light and not fatty would be preferable, and that it should be fairly translucent. Noa adds that she will eat with her parents afterschool somewhere in Tokyo, and that they would prefer to eat in a comfortable relaxing environment. In addition, her mother likes to drink tea after eating and afterwards go shopping, while her father likes meat and would prefer something with stewed pork. Noa herself has wanted to try a Tokyo ramen restaurant and is willing to stand in any line no matter how long. Yuu and the others watch the breathless Noa as she finishes her last sentences to Koizumi-san, waiting for her recommendation. As if in a trance, Koizumi-san ponders through her thoughts with her eyes closed, and using her cell phone shows Noa a picture of shina soba, which is a light shoyu dish that matches her description. Noa looks on with amazement as Koizumi-san shows her more dishes, including dishes that are chicken-based. Eventually, Noa realizes that even though she requested a simple Shoyu-type dish, there are still so many options to choose from. Koizumi-san responds that there are many ramen shops with their own distinct style and taste, giving people many different options. That is the reason why Koizumi-san dislikes being asked for recommendations. As Koizumi-san excuses herself, Noa asks Koizumi-san for more information regarding the ramen shop she requested, eventually leading her to exchange phone contacts. Noa also asks Koizumi-san if they could walk together to the station, which Koizumi-san agreed. Yuu, Misa, and Jun watch as the two walk away, with Yuu perplexed as to how Noa got Koizumi-san's number so quickly, let alone walk outside of school together. Category:Manga Chapters